Jean Grey (Earth-616)/Gallery
---- Character Gallery Selection : Character Gallery P: ---- Jean Grey-Summers Image:Jean Grey (by John Romita) 1.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_012.jpg Image:Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 01 pg18).jpg|Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 01 pg18) Image:Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg43).jpg|Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg43) Image:JeanUXM1p9frm6.jpg|Jean demonstrates her powers to the other X-Men in X-Men Vol. 1 #1 Image:Jean Grey 053.jpg Image:Jean Grey 054.jpg Image:Dark Phoenix 039.jpg Image:Jean Grey 007.jpg Image:Jean grey phoenix 004.jpg Image:Jean Grey 056.jpg|one of Phoenix's costume with red & gold Image:X-Men The End Men and X-Men 6.jpg Jean Grey first costume Image:Jean Grey (Bruce Timm) 1.jpg Image:Jean Grey (by David Farley) 1.jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Phil Noto) 1.jpg Image:JeanUXM1p16frm1.jpg|Jean Grey in costume for the first time! Image:Jean Grey (Marvel Girl) 003.jpg Image:Jean Grey (Marvel Girl) 005.jpg Image:Marvel Girl 002.jpg Jean Grey second costume Image:Jean Grey (by Bill Tucci) 1.jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Dan Brereton) 1.jpg Image:Jean Grey & Polaris (by Dan Brereton) 1.jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Jason Tamvakis).jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Jerry Carr).jpg Image:Jean Grey (by John Byrne) 1.jpg Image:Jean Grey (by KamiNoShi).jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Mark Kuettner).jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Phil Noto).jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Rich Cirillo).jpg Image:Jean Grey & Cyclops (by Thomas Frisano).jpg Image:Jean Grey & Cyclops (by Thomas Frisano) 2.jpg Image:Jean Grey & Cyclops (by Thomas Frisano) 3.jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Vladimir Fiks).jpg Image:Jean_Grey_009.jpg Image:Marvel Girl 001.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_028.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_008.jpg Image:011_jean_grey.jpg Image:096_jean_grey.jpg Jean Grey X-factor costume Image:Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 03 pg37).jpg|Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 03 pg37) Image:Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg22).jpg|Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg22) Image:Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg54).jpg|Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg54) Image:Jean Grey 057.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_002.gif Image:Jean Grey 055.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_042.jpg Jean Grey as Phoenix Image:Jean Grey (Phoenix) 005.jpg Image:Jeangreyendsong.jpg Image:Phoenix101.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_022.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_024.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_020.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_021.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_026.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_027.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_030.jpg Image:Jean Grey (Phoenix) 002.jpg Image:Jean Grey (Phoenix) 003.jpg Image:Jean Grey (Phoenix) 004.jpg Image:Jean Grey (Phoenix) 006.jpg Image:Jean gray 098.jpg Image:Fan Art Polaris Phoenix.jpg Image:168_jean_grey_storm.jpg Image:Phoenix.jpg Image:phoenix036.jpg Image:Phoenix Endsong 2 variant.jpg Image:X-men 057.jpg White Phoenix Image:White Phoenix (by Tim Flanagan & Sumayyah Haider).jpg Image:White Phoenix (by Mariah Benes & Sumayyah Haider).jpg Image:White Phoenix (Jean Grey) 001.jpg Image:White Phoenix 002.jpg Image:White Phoenix 005.jpg Image:White Phoenix 008.jpg Image:White Phoenix 006.jpg Image:White Phoenix 003.jpg Image:White Phoenix 007.jpg Image:White Phoenix 009.jpg Image:White Phoenix 010.jpg Image:White Phoenix.JPG Image:White Phoenix fanart 001.jpg Image:White Phoenix fanart 002.jpg Image:Image-White Phoenix toy.jpg Phoenix New X-Men costume Image:Jean Grey & Storm (by Adam Hughes & Rodin).jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Al Rio) 1.jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Ed Benes & Edson Prata).jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Mariah Benes).jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Phil Noto) 2.jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Vinicius Atanazio).jpg Image:Jean_Grey_031.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_003.jpg Image:Jean grey 001.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_040.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_019.jpg Image:Jean_(2).jpg Image:Jean_(New).jpg Image:Jean Grey 050.jpg Image:Jean Grey 051.jpg Image:Jean and rogue.jpg Phoenix (Blue & Yellow Costume) Image:Jean Grey (by Boris Vallejo) 01.jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Candra).jpg Image:Jean Grey (by David Delanty & windriderx23).jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Dimitri Patelis) 1.jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Dimitri Patelis) 2.jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Erik Egon).jpg Image:Jean Grey vs Pyro (by Ken Steacy).jpg Image:Jean Grey (by Roger Dorion).jpg Image:Jean Grey (by sephiroths-muse).jpg Image:Jean_Grey_029.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_014.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_018.jpg Image:Jean grey 02.jpg Image:Jean_greay_34_m.jpg Image:Jean Grey classic card.jpg Image:Jean Grey (Blue & Yellow Costume) 002.jpg Image:Jean Grey (Blue & Yellow Costume) 006.jpg Image:Jean Grey (Blue & Yellow Costume) 007.jpg Image:Jean Grey (Blue & Yellow Costume) 009.jpg Jean Grey (Covers) Image:Xfactor 1 13.jpg Image:Xfactor 18.JPG Image:Xfactor 20.JPG Image:Xfactor 1 38.jpg Image:Xfactor 48.JPG Image:Xfactor50.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_013.jpg Image:Jean_Grey_010.jpg|Phoenix projects the fiery bird raptor Image:Jean_(1).jpg Image:NewXmen134.jpg|Phoenix with the firebird raptor Image:X-men unlimited 45.jpg Image:Excalibur 72.JPG Image:Dark Phoenix cov 011.jpg Image:XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB.jpg Image:Cyclops Jean Grey 016.jpg Image:Scott&Jean.jpg Image:Cyclops & Jean Grey (trading card) 1.jpg Image:Cyclops & Jean Grey (trading card) 2.jpg Image:Cyclops Jean Grey 018.jpg Image:Cyclops & Jean Grey (trading card) 3.jpg Image:Scott&Jean_(2).jpg Image:Cyclops Jean Grey 015.jpg Image:Cyclops Jean Grey 017.jpg Image:Phoenix montage.jpg Image:Smx137f.jpg Image:XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB4.jpg Image:Jean Grey & Cyclops 1.jpg Image:Jean Grey White Queen.jpg Image:Emma jean.jpg Image:Jean Grey Emma Frost 001.jpg|Jean Grey reviving Emma Frost Image:Jean Grey & Emma Frost by Mark Sparacio.jpg Image:093-emma-frost-jean-grey.jpg Image:X-men if magnito formed with prof.jpg Image:Jean Grey & Wolverine 001.jpg Image:Wolverine and marvel girl.jpg|Wolverine With Marvel Girl Image:Wolverine 018.jpg|Wolverine & Jean Grey Image:Jean grey wolverine.jpg|Phoenix and Wolverine Image:Jean Grey & Wolverine 002.jpg Image:397px-Men_and_X-Men_1.jpg Image:Phoenix endsong 03.jpg Jean Grey (Merchandise) Image:Jean Grey New X-men bust 001.jpg Image:Jean Grey New X-men bust 002.jpg Image:Jean Grey & Cyclops bowen statue.jpg Image:Jean Grey Phoenix statues.jpg Image:Jean Grey Phoenix statue 3.jpg Image:Jean Grey Phoenix statue (by Steve Kiwus).jpg Image:Black Queen (Jean Grey) bust.jpg ---- Character Gallery Selection : Character Gallery P: ---- See also * Phoenix Force (Earth-616)/Gallery * Dark Phoenix (Earth-616)/Gallery * White Phoenix/Gallery * Jean Grey (Earth-616) * Jean Grey (Earth-616)/Fan Art * Jean Grey (Earth-2000714)/Gallery - X-Men Films